


Spilled Water

by UnfunnyClown



Series: “I wouldn’t say I’m obsessive” [3]
Category: Socks Crew (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Platonic Yandere, neck snap, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown
Summary: They were finally having fun againThen his smile dropped, and that was all it took
Relationships: FatMemeGod & Joocie (Video Blogging RPF), FatMemeGod & Nicholas | SocksFor1, Joocie & Nicholas | SocksFor1
Series: “I wouldn’t say I’m obsessive” [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150367
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Spilled Water

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Creepy Behaviour, I guess

** *~<|\/|>~* **

_ The second was just cruel, _

_ Tied to the bottom of a lake. _

** *~<|\/|>~* **

Everything drastically changed when Tbh died. 

The atmosphere became more... _tense_ , more sad. Nobody blames Meme for the death but they kept reassuring him it wasn't his fault. He doubts they would think that if they knew of his thought minutes before it happened.

They all tried to save up on money to free Tbh's family of stress, overworking themselves and ruining their health. He thinks they feel some form of guilt for his death, which is kinda funny considering he indirectly killed Tbh and yet, he wasn't as sorrowful as he should've been. 

He didn't weep  _ once . _

Not on the night he was killed and not on the day of his funeral. 

Maybe he has spent a few moments alone, thinking about what he has done. Other than that, he was barely remorseful. 

He and Laff had to step in multiple times and forced their friends to take care of themselves...  _ just like Tbh said _ . Meme also occasionally had to step in and make sure Laff takes care of himself with Laff never once returning the favour.

It was a few days after the funeral, they have all decided to meet up for the first time in...  _ months _ , to go and camp. Sadly, Nadwe and Muffin's parents didn't allowed them to join them and Oompa was busy on that particular week.

They were enjoying themselves once again, Socks laughing alongside with the others, which immediately made Meme overjoyed.

He haven't heard that laughter in months. As soon as his specific laughter hit his ears, joy flooded through his system, any and all negativity was released from his body. 

It was at that moment he realised that he was addicted to Socks’ laughter. 

He didn't questioned it, just accepted it with a smile. He tilted his head at Socks in admiration, smiling brightly. 

He didn't care if anyone noticed it, he just made a realisation that make everything makes sense... well  _almost_ everything . 

He wanted to record the laughter and listen to it on repeat, however the pure joy on his face made it so much  more  addicting.  That bright smile as well, it made him  adore the laughter even more. 

Meme immediately noticed the split second his smile fell and the light from his eyes faded away, before it was replaced with a smaller, forced smile with less sparkles in his eyes.

Meme immediately began looking through the crowd. 

_ Who did that. _

He looked back into Socks' eyes, there was a glimpse of light back in it. He sighed out and decided to give it up for now, Socks looked genuinely happy now. 

And that's  _ all _ that  _ matters _ . 

They all eventually set out the fire and got into their tents, they all have paired up in twos. 

Socks immediately clinged onto Blaza,  _ which didn't make him jealous _ , Woolf and Dino picked on each other, TBVG went off with Laff before the Brits could ganged up and he expected Joocie and Oof to go off with each other as they have seemingly agreed with that earlier when they first reached the campsite.  
  


So he wasn't thinking much as he got into the tent with only one sleeping bed. But he did turned to look at Joocie with narrowed, confused eyes when he felt him tapped onto his shoulder. 

"That's uh, that's my tent." Joocie nervously laughed out afterwards, grinning at him innocently. Upon noticing the confusion washing over his face, Joocie explained himself, "Oof wanted to partner up with you. And I didn't mind being alone so."

"O- oh." Meme leaned up slightly, meeting eyes with them. He cracked a grin at him. "Thank you." 

"No problem." Joocie smiled brightly at him. Meme walked past him. He quickly spotted a familiar man and immediately rushed towards him. "Hey Socks!" He called out, causing the man to jump. 

Blaza walked off, leaving him alone with Meme. 

"Oh hey Meme." Socks turned around to face him. He walked up to the shorter man. "I noticed that your smile seems a little forced earlier... is everything good, bro?" Socks cocked an eyebrow at him, looking away.

He laughed nervously, which caused his smile to grow bigger. "That's kinda creepy dude," Socks joked, looking over to Meme with a grin. "But nothing really happened, Joocie just said something that reminded me of a bad place I was in," He explained simply, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Meme froze in the spot. It seems like he slipped up if Socks' reaction even tell him something. "But he probably didn't mean it," Socks cut in, grinning at him nervously. Meme widened his eyes and backed up, laughing nervously. 

"I wasn't gonna do anything!" Meme put his hands up. He looked back towards Socks not a second later, lowering his hands. "But uh, in all seriousness though, did he apologise to you or?"

"He probably didn't even noticed it," Socks answered and just shrugged at him. "And even if he did, he probably would’ve apologise. Joocie's a nice guy."

"Yeaaahhhh," Meme dragged out, nodding his head slowly. " Goodnight Socks! "

"Meme, I swear to god  _ if something happens to Joocie! _ "

" Love you, sweet dreams! " 

Meme turned back and grabbed Socks's shoulders. He leaned forwards and pecked his lips before running off into the tent that he shares with Oof. 

"Hey Meme!" He looked over and found Oof had changed into clothing better suited for sleeping. "Hey Oof!" He waved at him. "Can you turn around?"

Oof did a thumbs up and crawled up into his sleeping bag. Meme looked through his bag and pulled out ropes, grinning brightly. He moved to place the ropes into his traveling bag, careful to not make too much sound. 

He quickly changed clothing and sat onto his sleeping bag, looking over to Oof. 

"Hey you can look now."

"Nah." Oof shook his head. "I just wanna sleep."

He scoffed and laughed out. "I never would've guessed," He joked with a cheeky grin. He opened the sleeping bag and got into it. 

"Goodnight Oof."

"'Night." 

They spent the rest of week there having fun.

Meme spent the rest of the week focusing onto Joocie and Socks and all of their interactions.

If what Joocie said before simply only reminded Socks of a dark time in his life, he wouldn't have seen so nervous to be around Joocie.

It clearly was more than just a random comment made by Joocie  and Meme isn’t over analysing anything no .

Maybe he should've listened to their conversation in the first place. 

Well, that didn't matter anymore. 

Once he set his sight onto something, he'll go all out in order to guarantee achieving it. 

Since it was the last day there, they all decided to travel the forest with Joocie leading the way, being the one who founded the camping spot in the first place. 

Eventually though, they split off to do their own thing in their own group. 

Laff and Socks have ran off together,  _ easily surprising Meme _ , Blaza and TBVG decided to go towards the river and mess around, Oof had walked off to check on how their usual stargazing spot was doing, Woolf and Dino had gone off to the wilderness.

But most importantly, Joocie was _all_ alone. 

"Hey  Juicy! " Meme called out, walking towards the lonely man. He jumped and turned towards him, flashing a smile. "Hey Meme." 

"I saw something by the riverside earlier, and I wanted to show you it," Meme quickly spat out, smiling at his friend. Joocie raised an eyebrow at him and looked around, immediately causing paranoia to slip into Meme.

He looked back towards him with a tilted head. " _ Before Socks and Blaza? _ "

"Wait what?" Meme sent a confused look to him. "I mean, you guys have known each other before us. I just thought you would show it them before me?" Joocie explained himself. "Oh I..." He trailed off, looking behind his shoulders. "Yeah, that makes sense." 

He widened his eyes and snapped back into reality. " But-! Laff and Socks-" Realisation hit him.  Socks and Laff ... His hands balled up into fists. He'll... _focus on that later_. " Laff and Socks...  have ran off together..." His voice grew quiet at that. "And Blaza and Tbh and TBVG have gone off to do their own things," He quickly stammered up, his voice quickly growing higher in pitch.

Meme quickly realised what he probably looked like to any outsider and looked up to find Joocie staring at him with widened eyes full of concern and fear. Joocie smiled at him nervously and laughed out, backing up from him with hands in front of his chest. 

"Okay Meme?"  He sounded afraid . "Where is this going?" He laughed out  nervously . 

"Well, you were the only one left here," He quickly explained. "You also seem like a professional, since you found the camping site  and the stargazing spot." "I'm no professional," Joocie shot back just as quickly with a grin. "I just travel around,  you know? "

"Well I just wanted to show you something I found and you're the only one here," Meme explained, offering a smile. Although it seems like Joocie knew something about him...  something he, himself might’ve not be aware of .

"Well why can't you just show it to Blaza, Tbh and TBVG?"

"They went off to the completely opposite direction." 

Two blue eyes stared into each other. 

Joocie sighed out and gave in.

"Okay, I'll follow you." 

Meme smiled. He grabbed Joocie's wrist and turned around, walking off towards the side of the river. 

Only the sound of water rushing against the rocks filled the space between them as they walked by the riverside, entering deeper and deeper into the woods. He hummed a nice tune while Joocie just remained silence throughout the walk.

Eventually though, he spoke up.

"Meme, where are you taking me?" 

He turned around and met the eyes of his friend. "I just wanted to show you something." He cracked a grin at him. "Okay I know but uh... you were  kinda being scary back there and it scared me," Joocie laughed out nervously at the end. 

" Oh really? " Meme cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well sorry man, I didn't mean it," He apologised, grinning at Joocie. "Got a bit...  distracted ."

_ SocksandLaffLaffandSocksSocksandLaffLaffandSocksSocksandLaffLaffandSØ₵₭₴₴Ø₵₭₴₳₦Đ Ⱡ ₳₣₣ Ⱡ ₳₣₣₳₦Đ₴Ø₵₭₴₴Ø₵₭₴₳₦Đ Ⱡ ₳₣₣ ** ⱠĄ̴̺͍̊́̈́̄̋̊̄͘͘F̴̢͖͉͕̮̅F̴͖̤͈̺̞̣̬̳̂̄̅̎̈͊ͅA̵̧͈̪̔̈́͗́̾̊̇̑N̵̜̜̗̤͍͍͓̿̑͒̐̈́̾̽͠D̸͈̮̺̣̣̺̫̗̥̻̽́̆̍̐͑̾͗̕S̷͍̽̍͋̂̎͋Ó̶́̈́̇͊̑̊͆̕͜͠C̷̻̻̞̹̣̮̞̥̈́K̴̯̄͒͝S̴̩̞͋̀̃͛̌͐̉̇̽͠Ş̷̘͈̃̅̋̋́̀Ő̶̧̈́̈̈̑̉Ć̷̨͈͕̥͍̦̲̜̜͐̍̑̅͠͝K̴̦̗͓͓̠̉́ͅŞ̸̢͈͇̮͈̲̖̾͐͝Á̴̱̳͇͖͙̝̠̠̯N̵̨̬̙̘͚͖̊̓͂̐͊͝D̴̡̥̹̬̹̥̗̘̆͜Ĺ̵̨̮̙͔̝̘̤̩̑͗͒̈́̽͑͂͜A̷̼̳͋́̃́̋͒̊͑F̵̞̳͋͆͝Ḟ̷̢̣̳̙̳̲̕Ḽ̵̣̤̓́̑Á̷̪̝̤̝̞̕F̶̨̧̧͚͔̗̱̯̞̣̉̓͌̂F̷̧̛̳̥͔̖̰̗̲̊̀͆̏̀͜Ǎ̵̧̳̱̜̯̹̃̃̌̀̿͠ͅN̷̛̥̗̝̳͎̰̮͇̩̋́́͆͜D̶̝̙͗Ś̴̻̤͍̀̿̎̃́́͘͝O̴̫̞̤͈̪̼̓̌̓͊̂͗͊͌͘̕C̴̡̨̛̤͎̊́̃͊̈̈́̕͠K̷̡̧̡̲͖̥͙͌̓̓̋S̷̱͔̫̼̻̥͕̣̹̹̎̀Ṣ̵̡̺̲̪̹̤͇̬̓̒̇̊̋͛̌̄̏̕ͅO̶͙͈̰̓̓͊̃͋͂͂̈́͜C̵̡̻̹͓̅̄̽K̶̰̥̊̀́͛͋̈́̄̕͠S̵̗̰͛̋͌̕ͅA̵̟̯̞͓̯̹̙̗͔̹̐͑̈́̂̈́͋͌́̌N̷̛̛͙̫̗̥̆̀̉̓̾̀̈́͜͠Ḑ̸̝͔̦̽̽̆͛̅̅̌̂̋͜͜͜Ĺ̸̲̠̜͙̆͂̾͑̓̇̐̒̒Ä̵̧̱̻̗̘̮́́̏͋̊͘͘͝F̸̣̈́͊̈́̀̌F̵̬̩̩̠̗̯͖̱͎̈́̊͒͝L̶̨͎̘͉̬͔͔̪̄͂̀́̍̃̈́͊͜͝͝Ã̴͓̫̻͓̱͈̦̃͑F̴̤͛̈́̉͝͝ͅF̴̨̡̝̰̥̄̆̉̾͑A̷͉̹̣̋̽̐̕͘͘͝B̷̯̳̞̹̳͗D̷̢̪̣̍́͋̆̑̾̃͝S̴̡̜̞͈͈̞͍̩͓̑̇́̕͝Ǒ̸͈̏̃́̒̀Ḉ̸͍͇͚͓͜͜ͅK̶̺͔̮̟̍̑̌̄̈́̀̚̚Ş̴̡̨̟̹͍̙̙͊̌̉̒̈́̍͑͆̓͝-̴̫͇̗̞́̓̑̓̕͘͝͝͠͝ ** _

"Uh Meme?" He jumped back when he felt a snapping noise in front of him. He blinked multiple times before focusing back to his reality. 

He looked over and met the eyes of Joocie, who was frowning at him. "Are we... here? You kinda just froze in spot and spaced off to where Socks and Laff ran off to." 

He smiled at Joocie, who jumped back at it. He giggled out maniacally and nodded his head, turning towards the river.

" It's over there! " He pointed towards a random direction in the river. "Do you see it?" 

Meme's pupils moved towards Joocie, he joined Meme by his side, narrowing his eyes at the direction he pointed at. "I don't... I don't see it Meme." He moved his eyes away from Joocie when he noticed his body moving to face him.

" Really? Maybe it's how fast the waters are moving," Meme reasoned. He held back his smile with ease. "Cause I can  definitely still see it." 

He heard Joocie sighed out. He looked over when the flowing blond, water like hair of Joocie's moved downwards. He watched as a crouching Joocie took off his sneakers to the sides and white socks. 

Meme sat down and took off his own shoes, black socks. He looked back towards Joocie and found him rolling up his jeans. He quickly realised what Joocie was planning and smiled widely. Meme looked back towards the river.

"Hey Juicy.  _ Juicy _ ..." Joocie looked over towards him, Meme turned over and met his eyes. "Yeah?" He tilted his head at him. "What are you planning?"

"I'm going over to check out where you pointed at," He explained and looked back towards the river. Meme giggled out and rolled his eyes when Joocie pulled his snorkel over his eyes. 

"I'll follow after you." 

Meme looked down to his legs and pulled his pants up. His eyes moved to watch as Joocie walked into the river. 

He smiled and pulled down his bag. He looked into it and rumbled through it, smiling even wider when he felt the ropes. He pulled it out and got up, slowly stalking towards Joocie.

Joocie stopped at where Meme pointed at, crouching down to get a closer look at it. 

"Meme I see nothing..."

"Blaza and the others will though."

"Meme. What do you..." Joocie turned around, his eyes widening when he saw Meme had. 

He screamed out and his entire body twisted around to fully face him. His eyes widened even more and he fell backwards into the river, the water splashing against his back. 

Meme immediately noticed the very faded red mixing in with the water, coming from Joocie's elbows, seemingly he had scraped it against the rocks in the water. 

He had also twisted his ankle. 

Joocie's widened, fearful eyes shot down to at his ankle and Meme followed suit. He looked at the two rocks locking Joocie in place, and smiled. 

He didn't even have to do much. 

He  _ almost  _ felt bad. 

Joocie's eyes shot back up to meet his. He desperately tried his best to back away from the towering figure, kicking at the rocks with his other leg, the water splashing with every kick, becoming bigger with more force he put into each kick. Meme watched as his chest rapidly went up and down with the wet, white,  now see through , shirt sticking to his chest. 

He looked back towards Joocie's panicked face, his body shaking badly with tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. 

Meme smiled and edged closer, less space with each step he took. He raised his hands full of rope. 

Joocie's eyes shot up to meet Meme's eyes. 

"M- Meme what ar-  what are you doing? " Joocie asked out, his shaking becoming more violent. "Th-  this is a joke right? " He choked out and tears spilled down, joining his wet self. " This is a joke right? Me- Meme...? " 

Meme giggled out, grinning widely at him. 

"It  _ can _ be consider a joke." Meme cracked a grin at him. "What you said at the campfire on the first night was a joke to you, but  clearly it hurt Socks." The smile was wiped away from his face when Joocie narrowed his eyes at him. 

"I...  what? " He noticed the breathing on Joocie's chest calmed down slightly. "I-  Is- Is this some sort of joke! " 

He missed how Joocie's eyes widened and he flinched when he leaned closer towards Joocie in a blur. He froze up in the spot when Meme wrapped the rope loosely around his neck.

His pupil slowly creeped to meet Meme's eyes. He noted how Joocie's breathing slowly picked up on the pacing. 

He cracked a smile at his friend.

"Are Socks' feelings  a joke to you  Juicy ?" 

"Wh-  what no! " Joocie frowned at him. " He's my friend too Meme-! "

"Oh  really? " He leaned closer towards Joocie, grinning widely as giggles slipped out through his teeth. "If that's the case, you would've notice that you had hurt him."

"I'm not a robot!" Joocie screamed out, leaning a little bit closer to Meme. "I'm not perfect! How am I suppose to know  every little detail about Socks?" 

Bravery slipped into his eyes and his eyes narrowed at him.

"I don't know about you Meme... but it sounds like you have an  unhealthy obsession with -"

Meme pulled the trigger and his smile vanished, even at the sound of the bone cracking. He removed the rope carefully, and watched as his body dropped into the,  _ admittedly shallow _ , river with a splash. 

He lowered his hands and looked towards Joocie's ankle stuck in the rock. He noticed that one of the rocks has been move slightly, freeing his ankle with some blood slipping into the river.

It was good that he had impulsively snapped Joocie's neck,  who knows what he was planning to do. 

Meme got up and looked down at Joocie's limp body. He raised his feet and aimed it above the chest, and stomped it down with as much force as he could manage. Meme cracked a grin at the sound of bone crushing. 

He kicked the body and sent it flowing down the river. 

He watched as Joocie’s body swam down the river, smiling brightly at the scene. He froze up in the spot and looked around with narrowed eyes. He noticed some movement from the bush. 

Meme narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

**_ It was probably just  the animals . _ **

** *~<|\/|>~* **

_He deserved it, I think?_

_I'm no longer sure._

** *~<|\/|>~* **


End file.
